


all about you

by arieslilac



Series: love like this [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, cheese as in the cat in prologue film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: what park serim likes to do during his free time:- eat cheeseball- go for a shopping- do workout- play football- annoy woobin (because he looks cute when he is pouting and sulky)
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Series: love like this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866097
Kudos: 36





	all about you

back then, if serim were asked to list what he likes to do during his free times, he used to write down only these four things: eat cheeseball, shopping, workout, play football. but ever since he started to live with woobin, his answer changed. if someone ever asks him the same question again, he most definitely will answer “annoy woobin (because he looks cute when he is pouting and sulky)”.

that explains why he is standing at the corner of the living room, staring at woobin who is vacuuming the space while singing, the airpods serim got him for his birthday plugged in his ears. 

a mischievous smile appears on serim’s face, before he bends down to take their cat into his arm and switch off the vacuum plug.

wordlessly, he tiptoes towards the sofa, pretending to watch whatever is on the television, caressing the cat’s fur. woobin doesn’t seem like he notices serim’s presence or the fact that the vacuum is unplugged.

“cheese, how long will it take for him to finally notice it?” he whispers to the cat, even though he is aware that woobin won’t hear him even if he was screaming. he is so busy singing and vacuuming nothing, serim lowers down the television’s volume so that he can hears woobin’s sweet voice.

serim thinks he likes woobin, a lot. but he is not sure why. 

_is it because of his words for serim?_

serim remembers, woobin told him that serim is like the puppy he adopted years ago. the puppy was cute, cheerful and clingy to him.

and serim cheesily replied—“oh, you remind me of cheeseball. i like cheeseball so much, but i think i like you more now.” woobin hit him lightly and laughed after, and serim swears he can listen to woobin laughing forever. 

_or is it because of the way woobin looks cute when he is determined about something?_

serim remembers, when woobin was suddenly nice towards him the entire week. he didn’t tease him nor did he make serim do the chores that were supposed to be his (serim admits, it’s his fault that he gives in way too easily sometimes—no, all the time, honestly). serim pointed it out when they went out for a dinner that weekend. 

that’s when he told serim the _cutest_ idea he ever had. 

"what do you think about adopting a kitten?" he asked the older. woobin’s eyes were practically glistening with hopes and excitement. to be completely honest, serim was pretty neutral about it. but then again, they both were also busy with their working life. 

“do you think we can manage taking care of one? i don’t think we have the time, ruby,” he softly voiced out his opinion.

“we can! i’m positive about it! i think we will be less stressed if we come home to a cute kitten!” woobin didn’t give up, still trying to convince his lover. he was determined to make serim agrees with him. 

and serim knew well that nothing can defeat a determined seo woobin. besides there's always something about his sparkling eyes and lovely smiles which make it hard for serim to say "no".

he agreed, and they immediately went to adopt cheese the next day. serim wasn’t fond of it at first, but when woobin began to spend more time with the kitten than he did with serim, serim has no choice but to accept the fact that cheese is now the third person (it’s a cat???) between them. 

but he doesn’t mind, not when woobin stares at him with an obvious delightful look in his eyes, while he holds cheese with both of his hands, as if he is always thankful for serim for agreeing to adopt cheese with him.

_oh….or is it because woobin makes him aware that he loves serim as much?_

serim remembers, there was a time when he had to go for a three days business trip. it was when they first moved into the house.

woobin was staring at him while he was packing his things, before he asked, “can i come with you?”

the reckless side of serim wants to say "yes" so badly, but he knows it is nearly impossible to take his lover with him without him paying more attention to the other, which can cause more trouble for him. 

"i would love to take you with me, ruby,” serim sighed, and woobin looked disappointed, already know the answer to his question. before serim could say more, woobin hugged him all of a sudden.

"i’m going to miss you so much,” he blurted out. serim laughed after woobin said that, hugging him back and start running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. 

"what's with the sudden sappiness, ruby?"

"don’t forget to call me everyday," woobin didn’t answer the question, instead he nuzzled closer to serim’s chest so that he could feel how comfortable to be inside his hug.

“i love you.”

“PARK SERIM!” serim snaps back to reality—oh, no, there is woobin in front of him, standing with his hands on his hips, staring at serim with obvious annoyance. “how long did you made me vacuum nothing?!”

serim giggles before he pulls woobin to him, hugging him tight, cheese quickly jumping away from serim’s lap to avoid getting squished between them. 

“15 minutes?”

“let me go! you are so annoying!” serim laughs again when woobin tries to escape, whines and more whines leaving his mouth until he finally gets tired and looks up at serim, pouting. 

“don’t do that, you make me want to kiss you.”

“i will get mad if you kiss me,” woobin glares. “i don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

“really?”

“yes.”

“you are talking to me though?” woobin’s brows furrow, before he pinches serim’s arm hard, still pouting and glaring at the older. serim yelps at the action, tapping woobin’s hand several times so that he will stop. “i’m sorry! i won’t do it again!”

“no!” woobin takes the opportunity to escape from the hug, which makes serim frown. “i will forgive you if you clean the house and make our dinner tonight.”

“that’s too much—”

“i don’t care.”

and woobin leaves, knowing well that serim will do it all, because he loves woobin. 

_oh, woobin loves him too._

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! please talk to me or send prompts <3  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wonrubys)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/arieslilac)


End file.
